TMNT drabbles and stuffs
by MsMarilynAdams
Summary: /In attempt to figure out which Turtle I want with my OC in my future story, Ive written up a few things to see which one matches best. Please excuse the lack of spacing. I'm doing this from my phone and uts a bit difficult. Anyway, please review and give your opinions! Donnie and Rahs chapters will come shortly.


These are my random drabbles of one of my four OC's. I'm attempting to figure out which turtle she has better chemistry with for my upcoming story. Please, review and give me your opinions! The stories are separated by *'s. Mary yawned, stretched and push her red curls back from _her_ face . She was, once again, sitting on the roof of her old apartment building, bundled up in his oversized trench coat, waiting for him to show up. Sirens and car horns floated up to her from the busy streets of New York City. Small flakes of snow began to float down, landing in the young woman's vibrant curls. She shivered again and stepped to the edge of the roof, blowing out a huff of air and watching as it turned into a steam spiral and floated away. "Where are you? Please be safe," she whispered to herself quietly. Worry darkening her face. He always brought out the softer side of the fiery woman, making her loose her worries and doubts with his goofy smile and terrible jokes. "Psh, babe, I'm the safest person in this whole city," came the lilting voice from the darkness behind her. She spun around, his smile hitting her harder than his baby blues. As Michelangelo stepped out of the shadows, he couldn't help but feel his heart pound against his chest. The grin that had been plastered to his face since he'd come topside grew even bigger as he saw the redhead. Everything about her; her face, her curves, those green eyes and the look of pure happiness that lit her face every time she looked at him shook him to his bones. He was the youngest of his brothers, barely 23 but he felt like a timeless god around Mary. She of course looked like a goddess to him. A strong, beautiful warrior goddess. When she smiled, he opened his arms as she came into them, wrapping her tightly in his strong embrace. "I hate when you do that," she grumbled against his plastron. Mikey laughed and placed a loud kiss against her hair. "I know, babe. But hey, I'm here. And! I brought pizza!" He pronounced, pulling away long enough to present the pizza box to Mary. Rolling her eyes, she tried to fight back the stupid smile that pulled at her mouth, wanting to be mad at him but finding it impossible. He was a brilliant streak of sunshine in her dark world and her heart swelled every time she was near him. "Fine! You're out if trouble this time but never again," she said sternly, taking the pizza box and placing it on the picnic table behind them. She suddenly felt his warm hands on her arms, turning her to face him. He was close, his light green skin only slightly darker in the moonlight. He brushed a few snowflakes from her hair as a soft smile lit his face, sky blue eyes locked on forest green ones. "I'm not going anywhere, babe. No one can defeat the Mighty Michelangelo!" He said, his goofy grin making her laugh. "Besides, no one else can make that gorgeous smile of yours appear," the ninja turtle stated, his voice softer as he lowered his face to hers. The chilly winter wind blew around them as she returned his kiss, their arms wrapped around each other and her smile still there. ******** She was there again, in that nightmare where her Father had killed off her sisters and was now coming for her, dark tendrils reaching for her limbs and manriki chain. She screamed, but nothing came out. She thrashed, feeling herself being shaken. Slowly, her mind resurfaced from the muck that was the nightmare. Strong hands gripped her shoulders. Her hand instantly reached for her manriki beneath her pillow as she struggled to open her eyes. "Mary, stop! It's me; you were having another nightmare," a deep voice spoke to her through the darkness, a rough-skin hand coming up to cup her face. Her eyes focused on the face above her. The dark green skin, dark blue eyes behind his blue mask and serious features which were now clouded with worry. Leonardo's thumb wiped away the tears she didn't know she had shed. Shakily, she let go of the manriki and took a deep breath. The mutant was sitting on the edge of her bed, one of his hands pressing into the mattress beside her as the other lovingly brushed back her rebelling red curls. "He killed them all, Leo. Violet, Kat and Jaden. I couldn't stop him! I couldn't save my sisters," she gasped out, the violent dream slowly fading, "How can I be the leader if I can't even save them?" A small smile graced his handsome, although different, features. "I fear the same thing for my brothers," he said quietly. "We're not invincible, Mary. We have just as many weaknesses as everyone else, "leader" or not. But I know that your sisters would be right there with you if your Father comes back. I doubt any of you would go do without a fight," he said, his smile growing bigger. "Even if you fell, I will always be there to protect you and shelter you." Mary felt tears well back up in her eyes as she looked at Leo, before tugging him closer for a kiss. Her lips felt so soft and breakable against his rough ones and he marveled at how fragile she seemed to be as he wrapped his arms around her strong frame. She was always fighting, always stressing out about her sisters safety yet, every once in a while, the weight became too much to bear. That's when Leonardo bore the weight for her. "Stay here tonight?" She whispered against his mouth as she broke the kiss. He stretched out beside her, his strong arms around her, molding her body against his as he nodded. "I'll stay forever. I'll never let you go, Mary," he replied quietly as he kissed her ear and watched her eyes shut as she softly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
